YuGiOhThe Phantom of the Duel
by Ansekishoku
Summary: Yugi dies...blah, blah, blah. read to find out. pg just in case. Soon to come swearing!(flames are welcome. i use them to burn Tea)
1. In the Dark With Shadow

11-15-2003 Phantom of the Duels Chapter 1:The New Lost Soul ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Yugi took deep breaths. He was alone in the Shadow Realm. No friends. No Yami. Well, he was not exactly alone. A girl with dark hair laughed. "You fool! I'm the master of this realm! You had no chance when I summoned you here. Anyway, before I kill you I would like to say my name is Lily, but people call me Shadow." She fondly looked at her Red Eyes Black Dragon. A wide smile appeared on her face as she yelled, "Red Eyes, ATTACK!" The great fire ball hit Yugi right in the chest. With his last dying breath, with great pain, and as Shadow laughed in the shadows, he whispered "Yami."  
  
~At Turtle Game Shop~ Yami just felt like something was torn from his heart. He didn't know why but he ran up the stairs. He swung the door open. He saw a mix of black and dark purple fading away like mist moved by a strong gust of wind. In the middle of the room was Yugi, or at lest his body, Yami froze in the doorway. Tea was ran up the stairs and looked over Yami's shoulder and put her hands over her mouth. Joey, just behind Tea, just stood there with eyes wide open. Tristin (after learning Yugi was dead) after pinching his arm, hoping this was a dream, was just like Joey. Finally, Yami slowly walked over to Yugi, kneeled down and whisper, with tears in his eyes, "He's dead." 


	2. Whispers in the Dark

3-12-2004  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO or its characters!!!!! Although, if I did then Tea would DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Stupid friendship speeches) (I think I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so this counts for the rest of the story!)  
  
~*~  
  
Phantom of the Duels Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Yami sat there in bed thinking. This afternoon felt a whole year. Yugi. Dead. Those to words didn't go together. "Yami" Yami heard a whisper. "Yugi?" Yami whispered back to the familiar voice. "Help!" slowly the helpless voice faded away.  
  
~*~  
  
I find this chapter kind of weird but it's something! ^_^  
  
-DarkSpirit 


	3. School

April 7, 2004  
  
Phantom of the Duels  
  
Chapter 3: School...  
  
By DarkSpirit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I did the disclaimer for the whole story in the last chapter, right? Sorry I took so long! Gomen!!! I had a writer's block. Good one! That will cover up the fact you didn't want to update your YGO fic and you wanted to start a Fruits Basket pen name. Oops! Did I say that out loud!?! Well...it's the truth...I got addicted to Fruba and I tried taking programs to help me, but I can't get away from YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel sorry for you people who don't know Fruits Basket. Anyways... On with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami? Are you alright?" Tea asked as they walked to their lockers. Yami had been rather quiet ever since Yugi death, which had been a year ago. "Come on, Yami. You can't dwell on this forever," Joey stated as they crowded around the former pharaoh. He looked slightly pale. But he went back to school after a month of hiding because he remembered those words he said to Yugi a few weeks before his death. His promise.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Yami! Will you promise me something?" Yugi asked as he looked away from the television and looked Yami right in the eye.  
  
"Of course, Yugi," he replied as he pressed the pause button.  
  
"Promise me you'll learn English, finish high school, get into collage, then get a good job or something like that," Yugi stated as he flipped through the guide book.  
  
"You sound like a mother, or some- HEY!" Yami replied as Yugi pressed the pause button on his controller and started fighting. As soon as Yami finished rolling his eyes, he started pressing all the buttons possible, but not the Pause. But, strangely. after that Yami still won that round.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang to signal their first period. When they sat down in their normal seats in the back. Instead of the normal chit chat every Wednesday, the teacher yelled in her usual booming voice, "CLASS! GREET YOUR NEW CLASSMATE! LILY SOHMA!" A girl with black hair that just reached her shoulder, which was tied in a pony tail, and lavender eyes walked in. She wasn't wearing the proper uniform. Instead she was wearing a blue blouse and her skirt, which was the same color, reached up to her knees. Her black, knee high boots weren't seen very often, because they weren't sold in this part of town. Just the top of her white knee high socks poked out of the top. She had an annoyed look on her face but her eyes were filled with feeling of pain and joy. She bowed in front of the class. With a soft, cold voice she whispered to her news classmates, "Please, just call me Shadow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I find it weird that a woman has a booming voice. Anyways...I don't own the name Sohma, I created Lily, and I tried basing her personality on Saki Hanajima, who belongs to Natsuki Takaya, also the name Sohma. The looks, well... the hair is based on mine. Should I post Lily Sohma's bio instead of a chapter next time? Gomen! Please forgive me! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! 


	4. NOTE!

June 4, 2004  
  
NOTE:  
  
HELLO! KK-chan here! Sorry, I haven't updated yet. Thought this was a chapter? Sorry if you did. Anyways, plez send a review saying if you want me to continue.  
  
Thank you to  
  
kitten crazy  
  
MeKayla  
  
Yasashisa (a.k.a. YYU Lover)[I'm going to kill you when I have the time. Just for reviewing]  
  
TAFKAE  
  
Pika C./Yugi's girl  
  
AzzieAz  
  
I-Love-Myself  
  
(Sorry it took me awhile to say the thank yous. I had very little time back then.)  
  
-KK-chan 


End file.
